


Irmo's Garden

by Sylanna



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Happy, M/M, Poor Maedhros, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylanna/pseuds/Sylanna
Summary: Maedhros and Fingon are sharing a quiet moment in Irmo's Garden, which is part of the Halls. Maedhros remembers what brought them to this place after his damnation to the void.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Irmo's Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I needed something light and fluffy to counter all the hurt I read in the last few days.

Maedhros  is sitting against a tree in Irmo’s Garden. The light  comes  from above, but it  isn't warm like the sun had been. It feels a bit unnatural, but this is the nature of the place. There is  warmth in Maedhros lap, Fingon’s body pressing close to his, back to chest.

It is peaceful here in the present. Maedhros wraps his arms around Fingon’s body, his hands resting heavily on his beloved’s body. He closes his eyes and leans forward, burying his nose in the dark curly hair.

“Mae”, Fingon sighs and cuddles closer.

The intimacy is heavenly. Sometimes Maedhros still fears this is a dream, formed in the last edges of his mind and that he is still drifting in the nothingness of the void.

A hand touches his leg and drifts up and down in a comforting motion. “I am here”, Fingon whispers.

Maedhros is again so thankful for the moments they are now allowed to have. Not long ago, they had thought to be separated forever.

Fingon turns around in his arms. It is a bit clumsy and he almost hits Maedhros’ upper leg with his elbow, but he manages the motion swiftly. They now sit face to face, Fingon kneeling between Maedhros’ legs. “I know, sometimes I can’t believe it myself.” He leans in for a kiss.

The kiss is gentle and warm. The noises of the garden around them fade for the moment and all Maedhros can do is focus on the ellon in front of him. They both have gone through so much in their lives and in death. He knows Fingon still has nightmares about the last battle. They will haunt him forever, just as Maedhros can’t forget Angband or how he found Fingon on the last day.

“Sometimes I can’t believe I nearly lost you forever”, Fingon whispers and leans in, this time not for a kiss. He presses his face against Maedhros’ neck and hot tears begin falling against his skin. This time, he pulls him close to share comfort. Now that he is back, he will not leave Fingon against his wishes ever again. He will stay for as long as he is wanted.

Fingon gave up so much for Maedhros. He gave up his body to got to the void and when he brought Maedhros back and the Valar refused his rehousing, Fingon pleaded to be allowed to choose Miriel’s fate. Maedhros remembers well the day of the verdict, of his beloved’s voice saying: “If this is your punishment, I will carry it with him. Our separation has been enough sadness for me, I won’t leave his side.” In the end, Varda and Námo had allowed it. A bit of guilt still gnawed in Maedhros. His choices had taken Fingon away from all his family…

“Shh. It was my own decision”, Fingon interrupts his thoughts using osanwe. The bond between them had come back to life after the Valar’s verdict. Maybe because now they are both fёa fully again, with Fingon’s reborn body forgotten.  


“Most of my family can visit us, should they choose to”, Fingon whispers. “I am happy to be here with you.”

“I am happy too”, Maedhros replies along their bond. “The void was so empty, I am glad to be here.” This time it is Maedhros who initiates their kiss.

And there they remained, in the Garden of Irmo, for the longest time.


End file.
